<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All's Well that Ends Well? (Sanction) by Count_Duckoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105343">All's Well that Ends Well? (Sanction)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Duckoo/pseuds/Count_Duckoo'>Count_Duckoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Bad Decisions, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, corrupt nobles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Count_Duckoo/pseuds/Count_Duckoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cala the Sneasel and Idris the Pawniard go on their first mission for the Pidia Explorer's Guild, only to have a disappointing result.</p>
<p>Written for a daily writing prompt list, Antonym with Sanction.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>November Daily Writing Prompts- PMD [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All's Well that Ends Well? (Sanction)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the middle of the day in a wide open field. Several pokemon were traveling down a dusty road: a sneasel, a pawniard, and a swellow flying just above them. They all wore bright blue scarves, although the swellow’s seemed far more tattered compared to the brand new ones of the other two, and the pawniard carried a bag over his shoulder. The sneasel also had a bright blue feather tucked behind her right ear. As they traveled, the sneasel, Cala, spoke, “So this mission is just stopping a couple of highway robbers, right? We’ve faced goons like that on our way here from the north, so this should be no trouble.”</p>
<p>“Well, it might be no trouble for yeh,” the swellow, Rukkik, replied, “but a lot of pokemon around here have no experience fighting, so missions like this are just as important as explorin’ dungeons. Besides, this is a good test for yer first mission with the guild. Yeh say yeh have experience, but the best way to see it is to have it put into practice.”</p>
<p>“I think I see them up ahead,” the last member of their group said. Idris, the pawniard, was shielding his eyes from the sun with one of his arm blades while pointing ahead with the other. “There’s a lot of dust clouds up ahead, and I think I hear someone yelling.”</p>
<p>They immediately picked up the pace, the ground-bound members of the group breaking into a sprint, while Rukkik swooped higher into the air to catch the wind better. As they got closer, they began to see what was happening. A carkol and a geodude were standing triumphantly, while a chimchar was lying on the ground defeated. Off to the side, two skittys were watching in horror. Behind them was a wagon, and another geodude was rummaging through it. The approaching guild members could also hear the carkol saying to the cowering merchants, “That’s what you get when you try to stand against Achos the great and his rocky gang! Now, unless you want to get hurt too, stand aside as we…ahem…browse your wares.”</p>
<p>“Halt, by order of the Pidia Explorer’s Guild!” Rukkik exclaimed, as he dove to the ground in front of the merchants. Cala and Idris quickly joined him as they caught up. “Yeh are under arrest for robbery and assault. If yeh surrender now, yer sentence may be lessened.”</p>
<p>The robbers were startled by the guild members’ sudden appearance, jumping back into defensive poses as they tried to cover up their surprise. “Heh, guild lackeys. Well, we could do that, or we could…” Achos smirked as he crouched down, “attack now!” He quickly launched a rock at Rukkik’s wing, causing him to fall to the ground with a pained squawk. The other thugs followed suit, tucking their arms in and rapidly rolling toward Cala. </p>
<p>Cala swiftly jumped into the air and threw a flurry of ice shards at one of the geodudes, dazing them and causing them to roll to a stop. As the other geodude kept rolling toward her, Idris stepped in their path, having set down the group’s bag, and blocked them with his blade-arms crossed. He was pushed back by the force of the geodude’s heavy body, but he held his ground and was able to stop them, then launch them away with a shout. While this was happening, the merchants managed to help the injured chimchar stand up and stagger behind the cart for cover.</p>
<p>At the same time, Rukkik was struggling to get back into the air after the hit to his wing. “Ach, that was a cheap shot, laddie. But yeh ain’t the only one with tricks,” he spit out as he crouched down close to the ground. He then quickly straightened up as he threw a spray of dirt and mud directly at the carkol. Rukkik then ran in to hit the carkol with his wings, which seemed to glow a brilliant, metallic white for a moment. As the carkol was knocked to the ground, Rukkik turned to look at how the other two were doing. “Yeh lot are doin’ well for yer first job with the guild. Keep it up, and we’ll be back for supper.” With that, he turned back toward the carkol to continue his attack. </p>
<p>“Heh, we got this under control, old man,” Cala replied. “C’mon Idris, let’s do that combo we were working on.” With a quick nod, they both readied their claws, which began to glow a metallic white, and they ran forward. They dashed at the dazed geodudes, crossing paths as they slashed with their claws. The thugs were sent flying by the force of the combination move and smacked into the carkol mid-air, who had been sent flying by Rukkik. </p>
<p>As the guild members moved toward the robbers to capture them or to fight further if needed, they were interrupted by the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. They turned to see a snobbish-looking togedemaru walking toward them, wearing a fancy hat with red feathers sticking out of it. He was flanked by two menacing carracostas. “I am Theseus, scion of house Merbolt. I presume you lot were sent by the explorer’s guild to deal with this,” the togedemaru gestured with one of his stubby arms toward the pile of groaning thugs. “Well, this is a private Merbolt matter, so I will take it from here and see that they are…suitably punished. You may leave now.” He gave a dismissive wave as he turned toward the thugs, gesturing for his guards to pick them up.</p>
<p>“What?..but…you…can’t,” Cala spluttered. As Theseus turned to look at her with a disapproving glare, she continued. “They have to be taken back to the guild hall to be properly tried for their crimes. You can’t just take them!”</p>
<p>Theseus scoffed and replied, “I can and I will. This is Merbolt land. They are Merbolt pokemon. And so they shall be tried under Merbolt law. Your guild has no influence over this private matter. Now go. I already said you were dismissed. Go before I report this behavior to your superiors.” </p>
<p>As the guild members turned away to head back to their hall, Rukkik sighed and told them, “Ach, that’s a crying shame. These nobles get more uppity by the day. But there’s not much we can do besides report back to the guild leader and hope something gets done about it. Come on, lass and laddie.” He shook his head and took to the air again, flying low and ahead of them.</p>
<p>Cala slowed down to put a little distance between them and whispered to Idris, “This is just as bad as home! We came down here to get away from this crap, to make a new life for ourselves, and it's just more of the same. What do you say we try to do something to make a difference by sneaking into their manor tonight, to, I don’t know, try and capture those thugs and bring them to justice? See how they like it when pokemon bend the rules to get their way.” As she spoke, she got more and more animated, gesturing with her paws and starting to speak louder, until she realized what she was doing and quickly put her paws over her mouth.</p>
<p>Idris shook his head and replied, “Well, I know from experience that there is no stopping you when you get an idea in your head like this. I might as well go along to make sure you don’t get caught and get in trouble.”</p>
<p>Cala grinned. “I knew you would understand! Let’s go serve justice,” she exclaimed. Idris sighed and shook his head again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Writing Prompt List: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/dq439x/words_words_words_daily_prompts_november_2019/<br/>November 12: Sanction (200 words)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>